


Sharing A Hotel Room With Pete Wentz

by Suriya



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluffy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Peterick, Sleep talking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Hotel Room With Pete Wentz

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys noticed that all my works are rated teen. I don't know how the rating system works. I like yellow so I always choose teen. Can someone explain how it works?

The perks of sharing a room with Pete Wentz: He's quiet when I'm working, he loves cuddling, and he makes sure I get everything done.

The downsides: he stays awake all night and when he sleeps, he sleep talks.

Tonight, Pete has chosen to climb into my bed and snuggle very close against me.

At first, I consider pushing him away but I let him. I'm in love with Pete Wentz.

Of course he doesn't know it. But everyone else does. I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me. Then Pete will find out. Then he'll hate me and never talk to me again.

The cuddling isn't abnormal. He does this all the time. And I let him. 

2 hours of sleep later, I hear a voice.

"Trick", Pete says, sleepily with his eyes closed before going back to his soft snoring.

"Pete?", I whisper.

He doesn't answer and continues sleeping.

Oh holy smokes, he's sleep talking.

"Trick", Pete says, "Patrick."

Why does he keep saying my name?

I wave my hand in front of his face to see if he'll respond. He doesn't. 

"Trick", Pete says.

He keeps saying my name.

"Trick", Pete says, "love you."

Oh my god, did he just say? Oh my god I think he did. Holy smokes, oh, god, holy smokes, am I hearing things or did Pete Wentz just say that he loved me?

"Patrick, I want Patrick", Pete says.

What the even heck? Pete just said he loves me and he wants me. Should I wake him up?

"Trick, love me", Pete says.

Yes! Of course I love you.

Ironically, at that moment Pete wakes up.

"Hey Trick, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost", Pete says.

"You..and..but..you..and..love..and..Pete", I say.

"What?", Pete says.

I take a deep breath.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?", I say.

"No, I did not know that", Pete says, "What did I say?"

"You said...you said...that you...um...loved me", I say.

"Oh", Pete says, "oh."

"Oh, oh, that's all you have to say! I have been in love with you for 14 years and all you can say-", I say. I'm cut off by Pete pressing his lips to mine. Holy smokes! Pete is kissing me.

"I love you, Trick", Pete says.

"Love you too", I say.

In the end, Patrick doesn't mind Pete's sleep talking.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
